


first times

by smolalienbee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Elijah Kamski, Hank Anderson Swears, I'm providing more of that soft hamski content because I can, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: Hank Anderson didn't think he'd ever come to trust Elijah Kamski. But months after the revolution, things are bound to change.





	first times

**Author's Note:**

> AAAYYYYYY recently I made it my life mission to convert more and more ppl to this ship so here we go yet again with more soft hamski content (also I'm just generally being encouraged by the rarepair discord server so there's that too). A fair warning, they're very soft. There was supposed to be more angst in there but then yeah, I had a need for fluff, so... there. Enjoy!

The first time they met after the revolution, it was because of Connor. 

Who else would it be if not the all too enthusiastic android, bringing them together to try and build a connection? 

In the months that passed since the androids marched down the streets of Detroit, Connor and Elijah grew much closer. Distrust and questions first tainted their relations, but with time it turned into warmth and mutual understanding. It kept them close. 

Hank, of course, never approved. He lost track of all the times he fought with Connor over it. 

_ How can you trust him?! He’s using you, he’s going to pull some shit sooner or later! _

Hank would rather forget the amount of times the yelling ended with Connor storming out. With time, he learned to accept it, to trust Connor’s judgement when it came to the man. For the sake of their own friendship.

But that didn’t mean his feelings towards Elijah Kamski changed. 

When Connor suggested that Elijah should come over for a dinner, Hank’s initial response was a stern  _ No _ .

_ “Hank, you haven’t even seen him again since that time at his house-” _

_ “No shit, Con. I’d prefer if things stayed that way.” _

_ “Can’t you just give him a chance?” _

Curse Connor and his damn puppy dog eyes.

It was how Hank found himself awaiting Kamski’s arrival, pacing around the living room, agitated. 

He wished he had the patience, that he was able to forgive in the way Connor did. But thinking of Elijah, all that came to his mind was the gun, the way Connor shrunk when forced with the Kamski test.  _ Shoot? _

He didn’t think he’d ever be able to fully understand how Connor could look that man in the eye without being reminded of Chloe’s eyes. How she kneeled in front of him, waited, obedient little machine.

He groaned as he nearly tripped over Sumo in his frustration. The dog let out a little whine and trotted away to another room, far from Hank’s quiet storm.

“Could you, please, sit down? You’re scaring Sumo like this.”

Looking up at Connor, it was the gentle eyes that stopped Hank from snapping in response. He grumbled something under his breath and moved to heavily plop down on the couch. 

“How much longer is it going to take him to-”

He didn’t even have the time to finish the sentence before a loud buzzing interrupted him. He narrowed his eyes, glancing towards the door while Connor went to get it. He stayed silent, listening in to the short exchange of words the android and Elijah had.

“Hello, Connor- it is good to see you, as always.”

“You, too. I’m glad you could come…”

Hank huffed softly, running a hand through his hair.

_ Calm the fuck down, Anderson. You’re doing this for Connor. And he’s not stupid, is he? Maybe a little too nice for his own good, but if he trusts- _

His train of thought was interrupted by the man in question himself, the infamous Elijah Kamski, the one person Hank so desperately wished wasn’t now standing in his living room. 

“Lieutenant Anderson.”

Polite as ever, Hank thought to himself. He sent a glare towards the man before slowly heaving himself up to his feet. 

“Kamski,” he responded, in a more sarcastic tone. Over Elijah’s shoulder, he could see Connor sending him a disapproving look.

He sighed, outstretching an arm towards the man.  _ Play nice, Anderson. _

“Call me Hank,” he muttered, unwillingly. Elijah raised his eyebrows, but took Hank’s hand without any questions asked.

“It’s Elijah, then,” he responded, in that smooth voice of his, “A pleasure to see you again, Hank.”

Hank quickly let go of his hand, backing off to sit down once again. He crossed his arms on top of his chest. 

“If that’s what you wanna call it, sure,” he huffed. 

Still lingering behind Elijah, Connor sure looked ready to murder him. Hank let out a soft breath, mentally reminding himself that he promised the android that he’d at least try. But in his own defense, if he wasn’t already trying, Kamski wouldn’t even be standing there. Hank deserved some sort credit for even just allowing him into his house. 

“Make yourself at home,” it was Connor who attempted some sort of politeness, one that wouldn’t come from Hank himself.

“Thank you, Connor.”

Elijah lowered himself to the couch as well, keeping quite some distance between him and Hank.  _ Good for him _ , Hank thought,  _ at least he got the clue. _

And just then, once they were both seated on the couch, as if on cue, Connor’s LED flashed yellow. The android stared off into space, blinking rapidly. It took a couple minutes before he returned to the real world, gaze focused once again and a blue light on his temple. 

“I need to go,” he said suddenly.

“Uh- what?”

“It’s Markus- he needs my assistance and it seems to be urgent.”

Hank narrowed his eyes. If there was one thing Connor wasn’t good at, it was lying. 

“Alright, then we’ll all go-”

“No, no! You and Elijah should stay, I can handle it.”

Something was very, very off, but with how much Connor rushed, Hank didn’t have time to corner him about him. Before he knew it, the android was already out the door and gone. 

And suddenly, it was just him and Elijah Kamski.

Of course. This was the plan all along.

Connor was a dead android walking.

The minutes following Connor’s disappearance stretched out in silence. The atmosphere was tense, thick. Pull out a knife and you could cut it if you tried. 

Hank wanted to get out of there. As far away as possible, anywhere, so that he wouldn’t have to share that uncomfortable silence with the one and only. 

It was a matter of just few more minutes, one, three, five, ten, before he couldn’t take it anymore.

“What the fuck were you even thinking?”

Elijah was wide-eyed as the words tumbled out of Hank’s mouth. Wide-eyed, but then his expression changed, something darker, closed off. Not the kind of brightness he showed when Connor was around.

“I don’t know what you’re referring to, /Hank/,” he accentuated his name like its poison. 

Hank scoffed. He didn’t think the feeling would be mutual.

“Oh, you know very well what the hell I’m talking about. The Kamski test, you asshole?”

The response he got is a long puff of breath, drawn out and heavy. Elijah shook his head and looked away from Hank. He tipped his head back, his blue eyes narrowed as he stared up at the ceiling.

“What do you expect me to say?”

“Nothing,” his answer was short and simple, “If I had it my way, you wouldn’t even be here.”

“And yet I am. Here in your house. Didn’t Connor ask you to give me a chance?”

He did and that question alone was enough to make Hank pause, close his eyes as he ran a hand down his face.

There was no malice in Elijah’s words. It didn’t sound like he was trying to convince him, either. Just a mere fact, a fact Hank had known all along.

He stood up, suddenly. He could feel the eyes trailing after him as he headed to the kitchen.

“Whiskey or beer?”

* * *

 

The first time they held hands, it was in the quiet of Elijah’s house.

A while had passed since Elijah first showed up at Anderson’s house. A while, during which they had the time to get to know each other better.

It was a long process, healing the wounds and opening up. Connor was there, every step of the way, to prod and push at them, to keep them from drifting apart or blowing up. He was a steady rock, the glue that held their rocky friendships in the initial stages of its development.

Until they could keep it together on their own.

Hank stood by the window, large panes of glass overlooking the water. The room was silent, save for the softest hum of jazz in the background. He heard footsteps, quiet, then louder as they got closer. Still so soft, bare feet against the carpet.

He felt a brush of skin against the back of his hand, slender fingers touching his knuckles. He turned his head to see Elijah coming closer, stopping by his side. He took Hank’s hand, brought it up closer to his face. He seemed to study it carefully, bending his fingers gently.

“What are you doing?”

Elijah’s gaze flickered up at his question. The emotion on his face hadn’t changed, but Hank was used to that stoic expression.

“Your hands are very different from mine.”

“Well, yeah- how’s that surprising?”

“It’s not, it’s just…”

He trailed off and pressed his lips into a thin line. 

Hank smiled a little. It was always interesting to see Elijah at a loss for words. Usually so eloquent, with that silver tongue of his. But in private, he often appeared so lost. 

Perhaps that was why Hank had came to trust him.

A little clumsily, he twisted their hands so that he could lace their fingers together. Elijah’s eyes flicked up to him, but then to their hands, contrasting against one another. 

He didn’t pull away.

* * *

 

“What is it with you and the- staring, huh?”

They were sitting on the couch at Hank’s home. The lieutenant leaning back with his legs stretched out in front of him, while Elijah laid across the couch, legs in Hank’s lap and his head propped up on the arm rest. 

Even when Hank wasn’t looking at him, he could the blue eyes on him, which prompted the question. Elijah hummed, not looking away from the side of his head.

“I don’t spend a lot of time with humans, Hank. You realize that.”

At that, Hank turned to glance over at him, their gazes meeting. He raised an eyebrow at him.

“What are you saying, that I’m like a specimen to you?”

A soft smile lingered in the corner of Elijah’s lips.

“Maybe.”

“I guess I’m… flattered?”

Elijah actually laughed out loud at that, surprising Hank with the warm sound. His eyes widened, but then his expression turned to something softer, filled with affection and care. He reached out to touch the side of Elijah’s head, immediately making him stifle the laughter. 

He started with just the fingertips, then his hand moved, cupping the man’s cheek. Thumb brushing against the skin. 

Cradling his face, he thought back to their first meeting. The distrust, the disgust, how he wanted to stay far far away from the man who he thought would be so toxic.

It took months, but then there he was, with that same man, who turned out to be something so much more. Something special; extraordinary. Not just a genius or a millionaire or an enigma. Elijah Kamski was softness, anxiety, quiet, understanding. He was different from others. 

He was home. 

With that thought in his mind, it didn’t take much for Hank to lean in. Closer and closer. Elijah shifted silently, making it easier for the two of them to lean in. Until their lips touched. 

It was cheesy, but Hank really felt as if the sparks flew. 

_ That was the first time they kissed; the first time Hank Anderson realized he loved Elijah Kamski. _

 


End file.
